cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Malcolm McDowell
Malcolm McDowell (1943 - ) Film Deaths: *''Voyage of the Damned (1976)'' [Max Gunter]: Commits suicide, along with Lynne Frederick, by drinking poisoned wine. Their bodies are shown afterwards when Max von Sydow enters Malcolm's cabin and discovers them. *''Time After Time (1979)'' [H.G. Wells]: Died (off-screen) from unspecified causes on 13 August 1946. His death is reported by the on-screen text at the end of the film. *''Caligula (1979)'' [Caligula, Gaius Germanicus Caesar]: Stabbed in the stomach with a sword by Paolo Bonacelli, then stabbed repeatedly with spears by Paolo's soldiers, on the steps of the senate. *''The Passage (1979)'' [Von Berkow]: Dies of his wounds in a cabin that he sustained from an avalanche. *''Britannia Hospital (1982)'' [Mick Travis]: Decapitated (off-screen) on the operating table by Graham Crowden, who then attaches his head onto a new Frankenstein-like body. After coming back to life, he dies once again when his head comes off at the stitches during a struggle with Graham. (Nudity alert: Full frontal) *''Cat People (1982)'' [Paul Gallier]: Shot to death (while in his leopard form) by Annette O'Toole when he attacks John Heard. His body (still in its leopard form) disintegrates when John starts to perform a necropsy on it. *''Blue Thunder (1983)'' [Colonel F.E. Cochrane]: Killed in an explosion when Roy Scheider fires a missile at Malcolm's helicopter. (Thanks to Robert) *''Sunset (1988)'' [Alfie Alperin]: Shot to death by James Garner. (Thanks to Fred) *''Class of 1999 (1990)'' [Dr. Miles Longford]: Choked to death when two of the robot teachers (John P. Ryan and Patrick Kilpatrick) stick their fingers down his throat. (Thanks to Robert) *''Moon 44 (Intruder)'' (1990) [Major Lee]: Killed in an explosion when Michael Pare throws Malcolm's own bomb into the elevator. (Thanks to Robert) *''Happily Ever After (1990; animated) '[Lord Maliss]: Petrified/turned to stone when Thunderella (voiced by Tracey Ullman ) uses her telekenetics to throw his petrifying cloak over him before he can kill Snow White (voiced by Irene Cara ). He turns to stone as he is in mid transformation between his human and dragon form. *Star Trek: Generations (1994)' [''Dr. Tolian Soran]: Killed in an explosion after Patrick Stewart sabotages Malcolm's missile-launcher, as vengeance for killing William Shatner. *''Cyborg 3: The Creation'' (1995) [Lord Talon]: Electrocuted by Richard Lynch. *''Exquisite Tenderness (The Surgeon)'' (1995) [Dr Stein]: Throat crushed by Sean Haberle wrapping a chain round his neck. His body is later seen when Isabel Glasser and James Remar discover him hanging from a metal pole. *''Fist of the North Star (1995)'' [Ryuken]: Shot to death by Costas Mandylor; we only see Costas firing. Malcolm narrates the film from beyond the grave, and occasionally appears as a ghost afterwards. (Thanks to ND) *''Tank Girl (1995)'' [Donald Kesslee]: Dehydrated when Lori Petty stabs him in the chest with his own water-draining device. (He's in a cyborg body with a holographic head at this point.) (Thanks to Patrick) *''Garden of Evil (The Gardener; Silent Screams)'' (1998) [Ben Carter]: Shot in the chest by Richard Grieco, causing Malcolm to fall arm-first into a woodchipper. (Thanks to BK) *''Gangster No. 1 (2000)'' [Gangster 55]: Commits suicide by jumping from a rooftop. (Thanks to Dave and Graeme) *''I Spy (2002)'' [Arnold Gundars]: Shot in the back by Famke Janssen while trying to escape the big shoot-out. *''I'll Sleep When I'm Dead (2003)'' [Boad]: Shot in the head (off-camera) by Clive Owen in his garage, the scene fades from a close-up by a black screen as we hear a shot. (Thanks to Vlabor and Graeme) *''Evilenko (2004)'' [Andrej Romanovic Evilenko]: Executed by firing squad (off-screen). We are informed by the text at the end of the movie. *''Halloween (2007) ''[Dr. Sam Loomis]: Strangled by Tyler Mane. The 2009 sequel reveals he was only knocked out, but I think this was originally intended to be a death, so I'll list it just in case. *''Halloween II (2009)'' [Dr. Sam Loomis]: Repeatedly slashed in the face and stabbed in the chest by Tyler Mane. In the Unrated Director's Cut, Tyler only stabs him once in the gut. *''Silent Hill: Revelation (2012)'' (Silent Hill: Revelation 3D) ''[''Leonard Wolf]: Dies when Adelaide Clemens extracts the whole amulet (having shot him repeatedly to no effect) causing him to spontaneously combust (while Malcolm is in his monster form). *''Silent Night (2012)'' [Sheriff Cooper]: Burned to death with a flamethrower by Rick Skene. His body is shown again later on when Jaime King discovers him. (Thanks to Tim) *''Shock Value'' (2014) [Edmund Dean Huntley]: Stabbed to death by Anthony Bravo, while Michelle Campbell and Rick Shapiro look on. *''Some Kind of Beautiful (How to Make Love Like an Englishman[[Some Kind of Beautiful (2014)|, ''Lessons in Love)' ]](2014) [Professor Gordon Haig]: Dies (off-screen) of an unspecified illness; we last see Malcolm in the hospital as he talks to his son (Pierce Brosnan) before it cuts to Pierce looking at his memorial plaque. *Mississippi Murder (2017)'' [McGowen]: Falls out of a window along with Christopher Emerson, after a massive struggle. *Death Race 2050 (2017)' [''Chairman]: Decapitated (off-screen) when Manu Bennett hits Malcolm with his car. *''American Satan'' (2017) [Mr. Capricorn]: Shot in the head by Booboo Stewart while on live stage during a rock concert. Television Deaths: *''Seasons of the Heart'' (1994 TV) [Alfred McGuinness]: Killed in a car accident while driving drunk; his body is shown afterwards when Eric Lloyd sees him. (Thanks to ND) *''Aladdin: Beast or Famine (1994; animated)'' [Shaman]: Devoured and disintegrated by his shadow creature, after ceasing to have Genie (voiced by Dan Castellaneta)'s powers, when his staff of powers is breaking. *''Lexx: Giga Shadow (1997)'' [Yottskry]: Stabbed in the neck when a cleric throws a knife at him; his body is shown again afterwards when Eva Habermann and Michael McManus discover him. His body is later reanimated by "proto-blood," and he is then absorbed into the Giga Shadow's brain (which is later eaten by a lizard). (Thanks to Stephen) *''The David Cassidy Story'' (2000) [Jack Cassidy]: Burned to death (off-screen) when his house gets caught on fire. We learn about his death when Andrew Kavovit was informed about the news. *''Island of the Dead'' (2000; TV movie) [Rupert King]: Killed by a swarm of flies. (Thanks to Gary) *''Firestarter 2: Rekindled (2002 TV miniseries)'' [John Rainbird]: Incinerated by Marguerite Moreau's pyrokinetic powers, after Malcolm kills Danny Nucci. (Thanks to Sarah'')'' *''The Curse of King Tut's Tomb'' (2006; TV movie) [Nathan Cairns]: Incinerated by Jonathan Hyde's powers during a meeting. *''Heroes: Landslide (2007)'' [Daniel Linderman]: Killed when Leonard Roberts phases his fist through Malcolm's head, leaving a hole in Malcolm's skull. (Thanks to Neil and Aaron) *''The Mentalist: Fire & Brimstone (2013)'' [Bret Stiles]: Killed in an explosion at the home of Simon Baker along with Reed Diamond when Baker holds him, Reed, Xander Berkeley, Michael Gaston & Drew Powell at gunpoint. His death is revealed in the next episode The Great Red Dragon. *''Star Wars: Rebels: A World between Worlds (2018; animated)'' [Minister Hydan]: Killed when the Lothal Jedi temple collides. Video Game Death: *''Wing Commander IV: The Price of Freedom'' (1996) [Admiral Geoffrey Tolwyn]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by hanging himself in his prison cell. (Thanks to Graeme) *''Mummy: Tomb Of The Pharaoh'' (1996) [Stuart Davenport]: Apparently killed (off-screen) when his attempt to use the crystal backfired. His body was never found although a man in the Amazon jungle searching for Incan treasure fits Malcom's description. *''Fallout 3'' (2008) [President John Henry Eden]: Providing the voice of a computer, Malcolm is killed when the player character forces him to self-destruct. Notable Connections: *Ex-Mr. Mary Steenburgen. *Father of Lily McDowell. *Uncle of Alexander Siddig. Gallery Soran's_death.png|Malcolm McDowell's death in Star Trek Generations Malcolmmcdowell.jpg|Malcolm McDowell (with Lynne Frederick) in Voyage of the Damned vlcsnap-5396861.png|Malcolm McDowell in Heroes: Landslide hrz2loomisdeath5.jpg|Malcolm McDowell in Halloween II hrz2loomisdeathalt1.jpg|Malcolm McDowell in the Director's Cut of Halloween II MalcolmMcDowellMummyTombOfThePharaoh.png|Malcolm McDowell moments before his ambiguous death in Mummy: Tomb of the Pharaoh Screen Shot 2019-07-15 at 9.22.03 PM.png|Malcolm McDowell in Wing Commander IV: The Price of Freedom Malcolm Mcdowell.png|Malcolm McDowell's death in Silent Night McDowell, Malcolm Category:Voice Actors McDowell, Malcolm McDowell, Malcolm McDowell, Malcolm Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by avalanche Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Nudity Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by throat crushing Category:Death scenes by dehydration Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:People who died in a Halloween film Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by drinking poison Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by insect Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by being torn in half Category:People who died in a Silent Night film Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:Death scenes by transformation Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes by psychopath character Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in a Rob Zombie Movies Category:People who died in Stanley Kubrick Movies Category:Actors who died in Roland Emmerich Movies Category:Disney Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:People who died in the Heroesverse Category:People who died in a Death Race film Category:Actors who died in Mark L. Lester movies Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Slasher Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:English actors and actresses Category:WB Stars Category:Columbia Stars Category:TriStar Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Universal Stars Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Deaths in the WB universe Category:Deaths in the Columbia universe Category:Deaths in the Paramount universe Category:Deaths in the Universal universe Category:MGM Stars Category:Actors who died in Stephen Sommers Movies Category:Deaths in the TriStar universe Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Parents Category:Death scenes by sword Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Falsely accused actors and actresses Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Superman Cast Members Category:European actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Paul Schrader Movies Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Halloween Cast Members Category:Psych cast members Category:Animation Stars Category:People who died in a The Mentalist series Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Paul McGuigan Movies Category:Actors who died in Dolph Lundgren movies Category:Family Stars Category:Home Alone Cast Members Category:Actors who died in John Badham Movies Category:CSI Cast Members Category:South Park cast members Category:Call of Duty Cast Members Category:Adventure Stars Category:Cartoon Network Stars Category:Phineas and Ferb cast members Category:History Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Sport Stars Category:Robot Chicken cast members Category:Legends Category:Pixar Stars Category:People who died in J. Lee Thompson movies Category:Death scenes by jumping Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Frasier Cast Members Category:Torture Porn Stars Category:Gangster Stars Category:Actors who died in Mike Hodges Movies Category:Actors who died in Michael J. Bassett Movies Category:Star Wars cast members Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:People who died in Silent Hill Films Category:Actors playing villains who killed in helicopter explosion in Cliffhanger scenario Category:Actors who died in Stuart Rosenberg Movies Category:Actors who died in Harold Becker Movies Category:People murdered by Michael Myers Category:Actors who died in Steven C. Miller Movies Category:Entourage Cast Members Category:Actors who killed in werewolf or leopard form Category:Scooby Doo Cast Members Category:1960s Stars Category:1970s Stars Category:1980s Stars Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:2020 Stars Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:We Bare Bears cast members Category:The Magic School Bus cast members Category:Reading Rainbow cast members Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Villains Category:Aladdin Cast Members Category:Death Race Cast Members Category:Original intended death scenes Category:Performers with over 40 deaths